Tu eres mi eleccion
by brico4899
Summary: Un fic San Valentin SnowBarry. Ignorar el episodio 13


**Este es un fic San Valentin SnowBarry. La idea vino de un comentario de DianaLauraHPFan, que me sugirió escribir una historia en la que Caitlin estuviera celosa. Ignorar totalmente el episodio 13. **

La primera vez que Barry llevó a Linda Park a los laboratorios STAR, para presentársela a sus amigos, Caitlin se quedó demasiado aturdida como para reaccionar. Recordaba esa mujer de la noche en el bar con Barry, a pesar de que sus recuerdos de esa noche eran muy confusos, y recordaba que ella le había dado su numero pero, como Barry no había vuelto a mencionarla, creía que al final no la había llamado.

Cuando Barry la presentó como _su nueva novia_ Caitlin sintió como todo su mudo se derrumbaba. Cisco chocó los cinco con Barry y abrazó a Linda mientras que el Dr Wells les felicitaba a ambos, Caitlin logró mantener las apariencias, sonreír y darles la enhorabuena, pero por dentro lo único que quería hacer era gritar. Y encerrarse en el baño. Y llorar. Sobretodo llorar.

Cisco y el Dr Wells se ofrecieron a hacerle a Linda una visita guiada por el laboratorio (habían escondido el traje de Flash para que no lo viera) dejando a Barry y a Caitlin solos.

"Así que al final la llamaste" Dijo Caitlin cuando no fue capaz de soportar por mas tiempo la sonrisa de felicidad e Barry.

"Pues si" Respondió él con entusiasmo, sin darse cuenta de la tormenta que estaba teniendo lugar dentro de Caitlin.

"¿Y cuanto tiempo lleváis saliendo?" En realidad ella no quería saberlo pero las palabras saleiron antes de que pudiese evitarlo.

"Desde hace dos semanas. ¿Recuerdas cuando enceramos a esa meta-humana que podía teletransportarse y tu me dijiste que ya iba siendo hora de olvidar a Ronnie y encontrar a alguien nuevo por quien enloquecer?" Caitlin asintió. Pues claro que se acordaba. En ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba enamorando de Barry "Pues cuando volví a casa esa noche la llamé.

"Me alegro mucho por ti, Barry" Dijo Cailtin. Pero en realidad lo único que quería hacer era gritarle _¿Acaso no te das cuenta que me estaba refiriendo a ti? ¿Que tu eres el que me hace enloquecer?_

Pues claro que no se daba cuenta, porque él no la veía de esa forma, para Barry ella solo era una amiga, una muy buena amiga si, pero una amiga a fin de cuentas. El hecho de que hubiese preferido intentar salir con una chica a la que acababa de conocer antes incluso de plantearse la posibilidad de pedírselo a ella era prueba mas que suficiente.

"Este sitio es increíble" Comentó Linda cuando entró por la puerta.

"Me alegro de que te guste" Barry se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios. Caitlin sintió de inmediato la necesidad de darle una bofetada a esa mujer con todas sus fuerzas pero se contuvo.

"Bueno, señorita Park, si va a ser parte de la vida de Barry es bienvenida a venir aquí siempre que quiera" Aseguró el Dr Wells.

"Y decirme ¿tenéis algún plan especial para San Valentin?" Pidió Csico, muy interesado en el tema.

Eso sorprendió a Caitlin. Había estado tan ocupada los últimos días que se había olvidado que solo faltaban tres días para San Valentin.

"Bueno pues..." Empezó Barry pero Caitlin no quiso oír nada mas. Si había algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer era quedarse allí de pie y escuchar los planes que tenia Barry para pasar una velada romántica con otra mujer.

"Disculpar, pero acabo de recordar que tengo unos recados de ultima hora por hacer. Dr Wells ¿le importa si estoy fuera por un par de horas?"

Wells la miró sorprendido "No, claro que no Caitlin"

Caitlin se despidió de los demás (Barry parecía estar preocupado por ella, aunque no dijo nada) y fue hacía su coche. Una vez allí metió la llave en el contacto pero no encendió el motor. En lugar de eso echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y, tras comprobar que no había nadie cerca, empezó a llorar.

* * *

Durante los siguientes dos días Caitlin logró actuar con normalidad, al menos cuando había gente delante, aunque no ayudaba el hecho de que Barry estuviera hablando todo el rato de Linda o que él y Cisco discutieran sus planes para San Valentin delante de ella, porque Cisco también tenia una cita para esa noche, sin darse ni cuenta de las miradas mortales que les dedicaba a ambos. Especialmente a Barry.

"¿Le pasa algo a Caitlin? Lleva un par de días muy rara" Preguntó Barry a Cisco cuando Caitlin se excusó un momento para ir al servicio.

"¿Tu crees? Yo la he notado igual que siempre. Aunque, bueno, iguale es que..." Cisco dejó de hablar, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que iba a decir.

"¿Es solo que qué?" Pidió Barry preocupado.

"Bueno... Mañana es San Valentin y el año pasado ya fue muy duro para ella. Ahora sabemos que Ronnie sigue vivo pero, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, supongo que sigue siendo duro para ella. Mas teniendo en cuenta que Ronnie le pidió que se casara con él en San Valentin, hace dos años" Explicó Cisco con expresion triste.

Barry se quedó de piedra. No tenia ni idea de que Ronnie le hubiese pedido a Caitlin que se casara con él el día de San Valentin. Esta era, sin duda, una fecha muy importante para ella y, seguramente, iba a pasarla sola, acompañada solo por malos recuerdos.

"¿Tal vez deberíamos hacerle compañía mañana? No se, para que vea que no está sola" Preguntó Barry, sin estar del todo convencido.

"Hey, hey, hey, para el carro amigo" Dijo Cisco levantando las manos "Me preocupo por Caitlin tanto como tu, pero no pienso darle plantón a mi cita, y menos aun teniendo en cuenta que es nuestra primera cita, para estar con ella.

"Lo entiendo. Entonces iré yo solo" Dijo Barry.

Cisco le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco "¿Y tu crees que a Linda le parecerá bien. Es vuestro primer San Valentin"

"Si, pues claro, Linda es una mujer muy comprensiva y además le cae bien Caitlin, seguro que lo entiende" Dijo Barry, aunque tenia sus dudas "En realidad, hemos quedado para desayunar en diez minutos. Se lo preguntare entonces"

"De acuerdo, si estas tan seguro de ello..." Cisco miró a Barry con suspicacia "¿Sabes? No mucha gente le daría plantón a su novia para pasar el día de San Valentin con una amiga"

"Caitlin es una muy buena amiga" Respondió Barry "Y no le voy a dar plantón a Linda. Voy a pedirle permiso ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Y si ella te dice que no? ¿Que harás entonces?" Insistió Cisco.

Bueno...No creo que lo haga" Dijo Barry, aunque no había pensado en ello "¿A donde quieres llegar?"

Cisco se encogió de hombros "Nada, solo lo decía por curiosidad"

Barry iba a decir algo pero en ese instante Caitlin volvió a entrar en la habitación y prefirió guardárselo.

"¿Va todo bien?" Preguntó ella, confundida al ver que los dos la estaban mirando fijamente.

"Perfectamente" Respondió Cisco antes de que Barry pudiese hacerlo "Oye Barry, ¿no tenias que ir a desayunar con Linda?"

"Si, ahora me iba" Barry le lanzó una mirada mortal a Cisco, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa, y fue por eso que ninguno de los dos vio la mueca de disgusto que hacía Caitlin.

Barry salió corriendo y se dirigió hacia la cafetería donde había quedado con Linda. Cuando llego ella ya le estaba esperando y le recibió con una sonrisa.

"Hey. Llegas antes de tiempo" Le saludó ella mientras se acercaba para darle un beso.

"Siempre hay una primera vez para todo" Respondió Barry, medio en broma "Oye, tengo que hablar contigo de mañana"

"Barry, tranquilo" Le interrumpió ella "No espero algo perfecto, no tienes que preocuparte por si algo sale mal, solo quiero estar contigo"

"En realidad iba a pedirte si podíamos anularlo" Por la cara que puso Linda, Barry supuso que no había sido la mejor manera de decírselo.

"¡¿Que?! Estas bromeando ¿verdad?" Pidió ella, levantando la voz.

"Por favor no grites" Pidió Barry al ver que algunos clientes se daban la vuelta para observarles.

"¿Que no grite? Mi novio me esta diciendo que debemos cancelar nuestros planes para San Valentin justo el día antes. ¿Como se supone que tengo que reaccionar" Dijo Linda, echando fuego por los ojos.

_De acuerdo. Esto no esta yendo como yo me esperaba _Pensó Barry "Mira, se que no está bien por mi parte hacer esto pero mañana es un día muy duro para Caitlin y no quiero que este sola"

Decir eso fue un error, ahora parecía que Linda iba a lanzarse encima suyo de un momento a otro "¿VAS A DEJARME SOLA EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN PARA ESTAR CON OTRA MUJER?"

"Solo es una amiga. Y creo que lo esta pasando mal, por eso no quiero que este sola mañana" Aseguró Barry al ver que la situación se le iba de las manos.

Aquello pareció calmar un poco a Linda "Es muy amable que hagas eso por una amiga pero yo soy tu novia. No puedes decir en serio que prefieres estar con ella antes que conmigo"

Lo cierto es que si que lo prefería pero no iba a decirle eso "Me importas Linda, pero ella también me importa, no se trata de a cual de las dos prefiera sino de que creo que ella me necesita mas"

"Bien pues, en ese caso, hemos terminado" Dijo Linda, agarrando su bolso para irse.

"¿Que?" Barry la detuvo "No puedes habar en serio"

"Pues claro que puedo. ¿Quieres ir con ella? Bien, me parece perfecto. Pero tieens que saber que, si lo haces, jamas volverás a verme" Aseguró Linda con frialdad "Así que decide. Yo o Caitlin"

Al principio Barry no fue capaz de decir nada por lo absurdo de la situación pero, cuando empezó a pensar en ello con la cabeza fría, descubrió que, en realidad, era la elección mas simple del mundo.

De hecho ni siquiera era una elección "La elijo a ella"

* * *

Caitlin estaba tumbada en el sofá, con una tarrina de helado, viendo la tele. En realidad la noche tampoco estaba yendo tan mal. Si, estaba sola en su casa el día de San Valentin, a los ocho y media de la noche, en pijama, comiendo helado y mirando la tele pero, en cuanto pudo encontrar una cadena que no emitiese películas románticas, las cosas fueron mejorando. También había ayudado el que Barry no se presentase en los laboratorios STAR en todo el día o que Cisco no insistiera en el tema cuando ella le dijo que no tenia ningún plan para San Valentin. Una parte de ella se lamentaba de no haber visto a Barry en todo el día pero, por otra parte, debía de estar ultimando los detalles para su noche con Linda así que tampoco había estado mal no tenerle cerca.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Caitlin bufó irritada. ¿Quien podía ser a esas horas? Estuvo tentada de no abrir pero, finalmente, se levantó del sofá y fue hacía la puerta.

Lo que no esperaba era que, al abrir, se encontraría a Barry con un ramo de flores "¿Barry? ¿Que estas haciendo aquí, no tendrías que estar en tu cita con Linda?"

"Linda y yo hemos roto" Se limito a decir Barry.

"Oh" Caitlin no sabia si decirle que lo sentía o empezar a saltar de alegría "¿Puedo preguntar por que?"

"Me dijo que eligiera entre ella y tu. Te elegí a ti" Barry sonrió ante la cara de incredulidad que puso Caitlin. Se había pasado todo el día yendo de un lado para oro de Central City para poder prepararlo todo para esa noche y había necesitado la ayuda de Joe, Cisco y Wells para conseguirlo. Ahora había llegado el momento de ver si había merecido la pena "Y eso me día con un problema grave porque ya he comprado las flores, así que he pensado en dártelos a ti. Algo me dice que te gustaran"

Cailtin cogió el ramo que Barry le oferia y se sorprendo al ver que era de tulipanes. Sus favoritos "Los tulipanes también son las flores favoritas de Linda"

"No, son las rosas. Por lo visto me confundí y le encargué a la dependienta tus flores favoritas en lugar de las suyas. Supongo que eso tampoco le hizo mucha gracia" Dijo Barry, haciendo reír a Caitlin.

Caitlin olió el ramo de flores y miró a Barry. Él iba elegantemente vestido con una camisa y una americana negras mientras que ella ya llevaba su pijama "¿Quieres pasar? Estaba mirando la tele y comiendo helado. Puedes acompañarme si quieres"

Barry sonrío "Es una oferta muy tentadora pero tengo otro problema aparte de las flores. Veras también hice una reserva para comer esta noche pero, como ya sabes, a veces soy un poco despistado y pedí reserva en tu restaurante favorito en lugar del de Linda"

Al oír eso Caitlin notó una sensación cálida que inundaba todo s cuerpo "Es usted un desastre planeando citas, Mr Allen"

"Si que lo soy, Dr Snow" Estuvo de acuerdo él "Pero, como no quiero perder la reserva, ¿te gustaría venir a una cita conmigo?"

"Me encantaría"

**Fin**


End file.
